meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Info of The TV Series!
Intro: Lifty and Shifty is running with money bags, however, next part Samuel rides on Sonic, then Stickman and Darwin claps each other's hands, and finally, Gumball, Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Lincoln are all four dancing. Then the title is shown saying "The Hunger Games Simulator Show" And intro ends. Starts of Episodes: Title of episodes is shown on the screen, then "Starring:" roles and Featuring roles are shown, however, also Appearances, which is different from HTF! Starring Pics: Samuel waves his hand to the camera as he smiles, Sonic is running as the background is moving, Stickman is drawn by a hand holding a red pen and is created by it, Gumball is doing some dance move with his belly spinning around, Darwin jumps out of a water pond and smiles, Anais reads a book, Unikitty bats her eyes at the camera, even the camera is able to show it, Unikitty then winks and smiles at the camera, Puppycorn wags his tail as he smiles at the screen, Lifty is counting money, Shifty is lifting up his hat as he presents himself to the audience, Lincoln does a peace sign with his fingers, Clyde blushes as he sweats at the camera, Nicole winks at the camera, Richard eats a burger, Flippy salutes, Petunia stinks from her tail/butt and does an "Ooops" response, Stan is smiling as hearts appears out of his head, Kyle throws a knife at a voodoo doll which looks like Cartman, Kenny holds an umbrella to avoid danger and a meteor crushes him to death, Cartman eats cheesy poofs, cheese poofs maybe? Is cheese after all, Dipper holds a magnifying glass at the screen, his eyes looks WAY bigger in it, Mabel is mostly goofing around by running around in a circle, probably imagines she is a plane as her arms pose that way, Nutty is shaking, probably having some sugar rush most likely, Antonio is typing his computer, Lola is doing a cute face at the camera, Jayden looks himself in the mirror, Colombia holds a sign which is anti-drug themed, anti-drug is good accurate however hm, Efreet is drawing on a paper, Wendy is obviously smiling and tilts her head to the side, Lana is fixing a toilet with however that thing with red suck thing on it, the toilet is working, Lucy is grinning then frowning again, Leni is too happy and does a grin that looks pretty cute, Butters brushes his left foot back and forth on the ground and looks bashful/shy at the camera, Bebe is doing a bad pose, she turns to the other side and notices her mistake for a few seconds as her face is then noticing the camera, looking behind herself at it, Pink Fong is singing since he holds mic and dances as singing notes comes out from the mic, Handy is coming out from the sewer-hole on the ground and smiles at the camera, Toothy brushes his teeth, Tom puts dynamite in a mouse hole and is about to trigger it, Jerry is eating some cheese, Splendid is flying in the sky, Token is too busy but too nice since he holds flowers on his right hand, giving it to the camera doing a nice smile, Alex is oinking and eating chocolate at the same time, Alexandra is flipping her hair behind herself, Steve is sighing and sits on a tree stump, a tear is dropping from his eye even, yeah the eye had a tear the eye! Then, Lisa is doing a math test, Flaky is shaking of fear as she smiles awkwardly at the camera, Cuddles pops out of a rabbit hole in the ground, Giggles is smelling roses, Teddy is riding on his horse, Nepal is roaring, and finally, Timmy holds a magic wand as he looks at the camera! Featuring Pics: All Pics from the sim (Simulator!) is seen, showing characters who appear in same episode! And Appearances Pics: Ditto as Featuring Ones! And then the episode is starting! Sorry if this was cringe, i tried my best so ya know intro and the pics! Category:Blog posts